


Nightmares

by MateaHefler



Series: Fullmetal Fiction [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ishbal | Ishval, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are we doing here, Roy?" I mumbled, turning around to press my face into his chest and hold him close to me. Something about close physical contact in this time made me feel better. "Today, I had to kill a child and... I just want to run away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

There were times when even the bravest of warriors stumbled and broke. Most of us of the military, before the Ishvalan war, thought of ourselves as warriors destined to bring peace and good to the people of Amestris. By the time we realized what we were doing in the war, it was too late. Kimblee blew up everyone he could, Mustang was bringing hell to the surface, Armstrong was crushing people until it became too much and he suffered an emotional breakdown. Me? I was one of the worse. I was the one sent to interrogate and find out information about the enemies in any way possible- including torture.  
  
I did not much care about older people, they were a challenge and have lived a life of good and bad but then they brought a child barely into adolescence. The boy watched me with frightened red eyes, trembling underneath my own gaze. My heart was stuttering madly in my chest. I did not want to hurt the boy but my superiors were right there, watching me and expecting me to do my job. I took a deep breath and turned off my empathy. Soon enough, the boy was bleeding, breathing in short, sharp gasps, weeping and begging for mercy.  
  
"The boy knows nothing." One of the generals said from behind me. "Get rid of the filth."  
  
Orders must be followed if you wished to survive.  
  
***  
  
I lied in my bed, staring at the bottom of the bunk above me. My conscience was not allowing me to sleep- it brought terrible pictures to my eyes. I knew that I was not the only one awake at this hour. Many of us were suffering in the dark when we should be resting, gathering strength for the next day, for another battle with people who had ancient weapons and almost no modern weaponry. Sighing, I looked to my left where I knew Mustang was laying, as awake as I.  
  
"So..." I drawled, whispering into the darkness. "Are you going to brave the nightmares or live them?"  
  
"I think both." Mustang muttered back. The sheets rustled as he twisted in his bed and, after a snap, soft candlelight lit up his drawn face. His dark eyes were hidden in the shadows, his beautiful face pale and unkempt. "Tomorrow, I live in the nightmares and tonight I'm going to dream the reality. You?"  
  
"I'm not even going to try, Mustang." I snorted and sat up. "Need some company in there?"  
  
"Hawkeye would kill me." He braved a smile and I could almost see the old Roy in that quirk of the lips. "But yes."  
  
Smiling, I stood and crossed the short distance between our beds and climbed in with him. His arms almost immediately wrapped around me the way a child's would around its favorite toy. The scent of smoke, dust and sweat lingered around him. The aroma wasn't offending- it was a thing of comfort I have came to yearn ever since we were children in Madame Christmas' care.  
  
"What are we doing here, Roy?" I mumbled, turning around to press my face into his chest and hold him close to me. Something about close physical contact in this time made me feel better. "Today, I had to kill a child and... I just want to run away."  
  
"One day, if I get out of here alive, I will become Führer and there will be no more of exterminations like this one." Mustang sounded confident, unwavering in his belief. "There will be as much peace as possible, more freedom for the people..."  
  
"Right now, it sounds like a dream, an unreachable miracle. I hope it comes true."  
  
"It will, (Name), it will. You and Riza will be by my side too." Roy whispered to the top of my head, his warm breath disturbing my hair. "Go to sleep now, I'll wake you before the first call."  
  
I nodded against his chest, pressing my ear over the place where I could hear his heart beat. In his arms, it did not take long for me to fall asleep.  
  
I had no nightmares this night, I did not dream at all.


End file.
